AC Operation Second Wave Origins: Jiro Kawakuma
by JiroKawakuma29
Summary: Hey y'all! This is my fanfic story of Jiro Kawakuma of AC: Operation Second Wave, this story is about where Jiro before joining Class 3-E.


**Assassination Classroom: Operation Second Wave**

**Origin: Jiro Kawakuma**

It's present day which is I'm 16 now and I'm currently studying in a Private High School here in Washington D.C., it was morning around 1125 hrs (EST), only 5 minutes before break time, and it's just me, focusing on my school progress and maintaining my good grades although things happening around me from the past few years and my younger brother is already gone. Then around 1200 hrs (EST) it's lunch time, after I ate lunch I proceed to the lounge to spend a little time since I finished up my lunch early, the TV is on up and running and the show is airing some sort of reality gameshow, but I'm not actually watching at all because I was sitting on the sofa, minding my own business by scrolling some news feed on the social media. Then suddenly, around 1215 hrs (EST), the show was suddenly interrupted for a Breaking News, the news anchor begins narrating and the headline is about from the NASA announcing that an astronomical disaster just happened, the news anchor says "_Breaking News, NASA caught a disastrous event, the moon has been destroyed!_" you heard it right "**The moon has been destroyed!"**, I overheard the TV news but at first I misheard it because I was focusing on my phone and then one of my fellow student just poked then called my name pointing the TV and he looks like he's on shocked too, as I looked at the TV screen, I exclaimed as the TV screen shows from the NASA Footage that the moon has really destroyed into pieces and the chunks of the moon were scattered and floating around it, but the moon was not complete destroyed after all, it also turns out that the moon turns into permanent crescent shaped and only 70% of it was destroyed, the news still continue airing from the NASA footage of the moon destruction but we couldn't able to see the rest of the details because we're still in school session and it's daylight here in America, but still, we'll just pretend that nothing's happening right now but to mind our own business.

Moments later, it's almost night, I'm walking on my way home through the streets, as I looked up the night sky I've finally saw the moon and it's real, it is now really a permanent crescent moon, I can really see the various sizes chunks of the moon surrounded like Saturn rings, but it's questionable that how did that moon ended up like that? Does the US Government has something to do about this, did they created and tested a new Weapons of Mass Destruction? Or could be possible that extra-terrestrial beings are behind of this? (If they are really existed.) But who knows? As far as we know that the moon was destroyed it was really stunning and terrifying at the same time, but it seems it's like a sign of end of days are coming or it's that it only happens in the movies like Independence Day, Knowing, or 2012. But still, I just have to walk it off then pretend that it's just a lunar eclipse or something, then finally as I made it home, I turn my head and look around and I noticed and overheard some people chattering while looking up the sky where the moon is some they put out their phones to take photos and some are recording it, then seconds later we witnessed some police cars responding in a hurry as their sirens blaring, it's getting strange, are people really panicked for this celestial disaster? Or whatever I witnessed are just coincidence? Well, this is America and crime scenes are common here. I proceed to my house and likewise home alone just me and the bed as my mom is still in Afghanistan and Jeri is no longer with him, I wonder if she knew that already since and while my father is in CIA HQ, pretty sure he already knows that incident, neither to my grandpa since he's the US secretary of defense.

Few days later, another breaking news has been occurred, this time from the seal of the president of United States of America, the president just declared state of emergency, this was because he received a message from NASA that the moon destruction may cause bad effects to gravity, sea tides, or even possible climate change, and because of the declaration of nationwide state of emergency, this is where the real panic begins, I witnessed some people running and yelling in fear, some people stayed their homes and locked themselves to protect from possible looters, but while me here inside our house, I'm not even scared as far as I know as long my dad or my grandpa would call then pick me up by probably the National Guard or our own private military I have nothing to worry about it, but still I have to lock my house to be sure as well. Then the next day, my dad just suddenly called me on my phone, he told me that the Department of Defense has raised their defense condition from **DEFCON 5 **to **DEFCON 4**, and they decided to dispatch the Military together with the state police to take control the situation and prevent any possible riots, but I'm still safe to go outside in anyway, but due to state of emergency my school has been suspended for today.

Then so, I decide to go outside and head to Washington Monument State Park to ease away my stress from this stressful situation, but shortly later around afternoon we suddenly hear a loud alarm siren, I felt frozen because I know what those long-distance echoing wailing means… A nuclear or a missile threat coming to the US soil, I immediately run heading back home or find somewhere safe, but I was too late until it turns out it wasn't a missile, I hear a powerful shockwave coming through like a missile on my both ears, it flew above me, I looked up and it wasn't a missile, it wasn't a UFO, but it was really fast and it's not large it can't be even a missile, but then after that, I witnessed that some jet fighters from Air National Guard have responded to intercept the unidentified object, after witnessing it I immediately head back home but whatever what ANG is intercepting I really hope they will neutralize it before it destroy any cities and kill innocent people, but after that incident we never hear from it anymore what did the military just intercepted, but the matter is that nobody were harmed and everyone were safe from that thing but because of the incident my dad called me again that the Department of Defense have raised their defense condition from **DEFCON 4 **to **DEFCON 3** which is now the US Air Force will respond and patrol the aerospace which is to ensure that in case of another air attack will occurred the US Air Force will prepare to respond and intercept immediately.

Few months later, the school is back on operation, around 1400 hrs, a black suit person just entered our classroom, he approaches to our teacher then whispers something then soon after he suddenly called and informed me that I will be excused for today's session which is that the suit guy who entered our classroom will pick me up and he'll take me to the escort vehicle along with the escorted unmarked SUVs, as I entered the vehicle, I met up with my dad who is also inside the limo, but I still don't understand what is going on and why the sudden, and of course I assumed that he'll take me to the CIA HQ, except no, they actually going to take me to the Pentagon.

1 hour later, we arrived at the Pentagon as me, my dad, and the Military Police along with his fellow agents as well are heading in, one of the agents says "_VIP's here._", it seems that I'm the VIP. As we proceed on the way to the meeting room, I met up with my grandpa, I hugged then smiles at him as a warm respect for my beloved grandfather, but not just him, the president of the United States was there also, I immediately salute at him after I glanced at him, Mr. President just smiled at me and said "_As you were."_, before the meeting started, it's only 4 of us while his fellow agents have to left the room, but who am I going to talk with? And why I'm here? Then my dad, grandpa, and Mr. President told me that why I am here, which is that I'm going to meet a Japanese agent from the Ministry of Defense, and my dad told me that the Japanese agent want to see me in personal but through video, and so the meeting begins, as the video screen goes online, my dad, grandpa and Mr. President have begun talking with the Japan Prime Minister, and the Defense Minister along with his agent handler, as the meeting about to start, my dad introduced me to a Japanese agent and his name is "Tadaomi Karasuma", which is actually my uncle, my dad talked and mentioned about him before when I was young, they are long term close friends for years and they used to be partners 8 years ago during **JTF Manhunt Operation**, I also find out that the US Government and Japanese Government are already working together they also formed a **Joint Task Force** called "**Special Arms Against Unidentified Slimy Octopus"** or "**SAAUSO**" for short, he also told me that the government were intercepted the unidentified object back then was not a missile but an alien being and you guessed it right, a yellow being octopus, and it's twice taller and bigger than humans, as I met him, he explained the situation to me that the earth is in danger and the target must be killed at all cost because if we don't the threat will destroy the earth. I also find out that the alien being has something to do about the moon destruction which is it was true, as I am feeling shocked and confused at the same time, he continues to explain the situation that the alien octopus is making a role as a teacher, weird right? An octopus being is a teacher? But what school? Uncle Karasuma told me that he's a teacher of **Class 3-E** in **Kunugigaoka Junior High School** located in Japan. Then after the explanation, he offered me for a school transfer in Japan. But why? It turns out that Department of Defense and Ministry of Defense including Mr. President and the Japan Prime Minster had already made an agreement to send me in Japan to be transferred in Kunugigaoka Junior High School which is called "**Second Wave Students**", "_What is "Second Wave Student?" I said,_ my dad told me that the Second Wave Students are the student members who have affiliated with the government from their parents and who has skills and experience in combat and physical, their mission is to aid the Class 3-E students and kill the target, the SWS will only activate if the main students of Class 3-E couldn't able to kill the threat, at some point, I have no idea that I was nominated to be a Second Wave Student,__well probably because of my early military experience and my skills in marksmanship, they choose me. But still I wasn't so sure if I want to accept this mission or not because everything is so sudden. But until I realized that this is my chance to experience military mission by eliminating a high valuable target which is a threat to humanity, and it could give me an advantage and to learn more skills once I join the US Army. So, I immediately accept the offer, the mission, and become an SWS member, hoping that I will do my best to kill that threat, so afterwards, he gave me the details about the octopus's ability and his weakness, he also told me that octopus has a name, and his name is **Koro-sensei**, "_Why Koro-sensei?_" I said, he told me because that's what the students called him, he also gave details about the target that the octopus creature is unkillable but not entirely, he's just a super genius octopus being, that's it. Before the meeting ends, my dad asked a favor to him once I will be transferred in Japan he asked him a favor if he could be my legal guardian which is he want me to be sure that I'm safe and monitored since I will be away from my parents but it's fine by me and also he want him to teach me some new skills from hand-to-hand skill which is another great chance to learn since my mom couldn't able to teach me due to his deployment in Afghanistan and though it's my first time that I will have a legal guardian and it's kinda awkward because I'm 16 and knows how to protect and deal myself but my parents are kind of too.

And so, as my dad and grandpa have made the deal, they are now preparing the schedule for my deployment and it will be set on Saturday and the meet up will be on Andrews AFB in Maryland which D.C's neighbor border. After the meeting, my grandfather informed me that the president wants me to meet up later at his oval office, and at some point I was a bit surprised surprise about it since it's too exclusive and VIP to be there and he was with us right now too, but oh well, I think it's Mr. President's request.

Later that night, we proceed at the White House, as we heading at the oval office with my grandfather where the president is, as we reached on the door 2 Secret Service standing on the door which is the president's guards, we didn't have to knock the door but instead the secret service will do it, the muffled voice of the president came through saying "I.D."

"_It's secretary Kawakuma and his grandchild, Mr. President."_

"_About time. Bring them here."_

As the secret service opened the door for us, me and my grandfather proceed inside the oval office and meet up with the president once again, but this time it's face to face, as soon we begin the meeting, the president asked my grandfather to wait outside for a while then he asked me to take a seat, and so the meeting begins.

"_How you doing Mr. Kawakuma?"_

"_Likewise, Mr. President sir."_

"_And How's your experience in the Pentagon?"_

"_Pretty state-of-the-art of course."_

"_You know, you're lucky and you're the first youngest person to be ever inside the Pentagon."_

"_Perhaps so."_

"_Anyway, I'll talk to you straight, now that you've accepted the offer to be part of the JTF, I have a special offer for you regarding on your mission."_

"_Special offer? Let me guess? Honor?"_

"_Even better."_

"_Uhm…"_

"_Reward money."_

I gasped for a bit after he said reward money, and he actually offered me a 500,000,000-million-dollar cash.

"_Five hundred million dollars!?_

"_You heard me right Mr. Kawakuma, five hundred million dollars."_

"_You're joking right?"_

"_Do I ever play with you Mr. Kawakuma? as your sponsored state citizen I'm offering you a five hundred million dollars, once you kill that threat, that cash will be yours forever."_

At the brief moment I was speechless not because of the reward that I heard from the Mr. President's mouth, but that is because I have a pride not to accept money but only honor.

"_You know what, I'll just think of that first, but I'll still accept the mission anyway."_

"_Is that so? Well then. Thanks for a time with you Mr. Kawakuma, and once again: Good luck on your mission."_

As the meeting is finished, I stand up and salute at him "_Thank you, Mr. President."_.

2 days later before the day, I headed to the cemetery where Jeri was buried, I only came by to see him to tell him that I will leave US to Japan for over a year after I was assigned for a mission, I even made a promised to him that I will come back here with a big proud and smile that I can accomplish this mission. But still, if only he's still alive to this day I'm sure he'll come with me like a true teamwork to kill that threat. And so; one day later, it's the day. 0000 hrs, I already packed up my things on my duffle bag, wearing my grey hooded jacket and my casual attire, I left my house and locked the door since nobody will be there now that I will leave my hometown, and it seems early because my dad told me that the escort will pick me up, I waited for a bit long at the outside until I saw the column of unmarked SUV and Humvee and it stopped next to my house, so I assumed it's the US Army again but no, this time it's our company the Grizzly Corp. 2 Grizzly Corp. personnel approaches me

"_Jiro Kawakuma?_ _We're here to pick you up from order of Secretary of Defense,_ _are you ready to go?_"

"_Yes. I'm ready._"

The Grizzly personnel takes me onto the unmarked SUV on its way to Andrews Air Force Base in Maryland and it will take a long trip from D.C to Maryland. 1 hour later arrived in Andrews Air Force Base, as I step off the vehicle and take my duffle bag, I oversaw the C-17 parked near the runaway and I assumed that plane will be my flight to Japan, but before we proceed, the US Air Force personnel of the airbase told me that my dad and my grandpa is waiting for me inside the hangar I headed there and meet up with them for the last time before my deployment, then so the briefing begins, my grandpa and my dad told me that my mission is to simply eliminate the target who is behind the moon destruction which is now he's threatened to destroy the earth if we fail. My grandpa's old pal who is the acting CEO of Grizzly Corp. gave me a gun case containing 3 weapons: **FN SCAR-L (MK16 Mod 0),** **HK MK23,** **M48 Tomahawk **& **Expandable Baton**, and those weapons are amazing which it all of the weapons have fully attachment from Hologram hybrid sight, an infrared laser/flashlight and a vertical foregrip on SCAR-L, while MK23 pistol has RMR Reflex sight and flashlight and laser sight too, and last but not the least is the Tomahawk, he told something about these weapons that they don't shoot lead but BBs but not ordinary BBs they said, they called it "**Anti-Sensei BBs"**, say why did it called "**Anti-Sensei**"? My dad told me that it's simply called **Anti-Sensei** because that's what Ministry of Defense called because the alien is a teacher, then lastly the M48 Tomahawk, it's actually fatal and can hurt humans/animals but it's infused with **Anti-Sensei Material** as well, which clearly to remind me that the ordinary bullets or any kind of ordinary weapons don't deal damage the octopus being, but with Anti-Sensei BBs and Anti-Sensei Material infused it will damage and kill that octopus being. And last but not the least, my dad gave me an equipment bag, I was supposed to open it but my dad told me not to because that bag contains a lot and we will waste more time if I'm going to browse and examine it, but my dad says the equipment will give me advantage to use against the target and it might help my new classmates, but I guess it won't, I can take him out all by myself I still don't trust anyone. And so, the brief dismissed, I take the gun case and equipment bag including the sling bag, **"**_See you again!_**"** I said waving at my dad and grandpa while walking away towards the plane which is they called it **Black Bear** which is ready and waiting for me, I've been guided by their crews to take care of my things and get me on the seat, then so the plane has turned on the engines and then takes off to the airbase on the way to Japan, but my travel from D.C. to Japan will take 10 hours before reaching there according to the pilot said, and our flight will be landed at Yokota Airbase which is operated by the US Military.

10 hours later, we finally arrived in Japan and it's already Sunday there and it's 2200 hrs (Japan Time), our flight has landed in Yokota Airbase, as I step off the plane, 2 US Army personnel who were stationed on the airbase just came to intercept and to inform that the agent from Ministry of Defense is waiting for me on the lobby entrance, then soon after as I headed to the lobby entrance to meet up with the agent along with 2 US Army soldiers who are escorting me, I've finally met the agent and it's uncle Karasuma, we finally met in personal and he looks nice and kind somehow although he doesn't show any emotions but I can see he's always serious on his duty as an agent aside as a teacher in Class 3-E. After we met, he immediately takes me to his agency car which is he's going to take me to a new place to stay which is an** Apartment** and it's not far from Kunugigaoka Junior High School, but right before I will stayed there, he told me that the room I will stay is already full paid for entire year which is my dad paid it during their deal to my school transfer. 35 minutes later, we finally arrived in the apartment, a 3 story apartment, seems a friendly place, then so, as our ride stops by, him and his fellow agents step out to open the door for me, he told me to follow him where my room is, and it's Room 4, as he hand over the key to the door to me, I unlocked the door then opened it, the room looks quiet, small but clean as well, a great place to stay, I put down my bag and my gun case. Now that I'm in my new place to stay, as uncle told me that he'll be on his way right now but he will come back tomorrow to pick me up to take me to the school, but as soon he left he reminded me something:

"_Just don't call me "Uncle" on the class, understood?"_

"_Yes sir. WILCO." _ With a nod.

After he left, I organize and check all my things that I need to use for my first day of school and my mission as well, then that night, I contact my father to inform that I'm already in Japan and it's pretty good though and also told him that he's kinda cold but I can see he's a nice person, my dad was happy to hear it that he's treating me well, and after our conversation, I already decide to sleep but on the sofa, yes there's a bed in this room but for unknown reasons I want to sleep on the sofa, it's 2300 hrs anyway so I better sleep so I could wake up very early.

The next day, it's Monday, my first day of school is here, I'd already woke up around 0620 hrs, though the school will actually starts around 0800 hrs, but must not waste time, I already had breakfast and took push-ups to wake everything on myself, the door suddenly knocks, I approached to the door and opened it, it's uncle Karasuma.

"_Good morning, Jiro."_

"_Good morning too… Uncle Karasuma sir."_

"_How's your sleep? Did you have breakfast?"_

"_Yes sir. Well… Just MRE."_

"_MRE eh? I thought nobody eats those nowadays."_

"_Maybe in the US yes."_

And so, before he will take me to school, he gave me a box, he told me that the box contains school uniform attire, I immediately take it and thanked him, before he leaves, he also told me that he'll wait on the outside. I opened up the box, looked inside and it contains daily school uniform, PE uniform, and school bag from Kunugigaoka Junior High School, including black vest as well, but it turns out that the black vest was not part of the school uniform but there's a note on it saying that the black vest was from the JTF SAAUSO which is a faction uniform to recognize me as a Second Wave member of JTF SAAUSO, as I prepared myself by starting taking a bath, clean, and dry myself, I proceed to wear my daily school uniform, starting from trousers, long sleeve polo, a black vest, black tie, blazer, black socks, then lastly black loafers, as I look myself on my mirror to fix my collar and my tie, it turns out it really suited to me and I kinda liked the uniform, and feels like I'm really wearing a government suit, well because I have affiliation with the government so make sense. As I take my school bag and my gun case, I left the room, locked the door, headed downstairs and met up with him and his agents, as I greeted him, uncle looks at me as he saw that I'm wearing the school uniform and he also said that it really suited to me, then finally, the travel begins. As we on our way to the school, uncle told me something important about a student named **Shino Yamamoto**, which is also a **Second Wave Student**, he also told me that to make contact and be friend with her, I just simply nod and replied "_Okay."_, but I don't think so since I couldn't trust anyone nowadays... Or maybe…

Moments later arrived around 0715 hrs, it is really stunning that the Kunugigaoka Junior High School campus is really big and prestigious private school, as I followed him, he told me that before I will proceed to Class 3-E, we will head on to the Principal's Office first, because he also told me that the principal of the campus want to meet me in personal and for a short interview since he want to know who I am, and my intentions here either, then shortly after, as we arrived in the principal's office, we waited for a second before we enter, then seconds later, we entered the principal's office, and so the meet has finally begin, the principal introduced himself which is his name is "**Gakuho Asano**" but mostly called him "**Mr. Principal" **or "**Principal Asano"**, then he asked me a first question if I am the foreign transfer student named "**Jiro Kawakuma"**, I briefly nodded and said

"_Yes sir, I am Jiro Kawakuma from United States__**.**_", Principal Asano seemingly interested even more since he finally met me until he asked me some "_If that so? Now tell me Mr. Kawakuma, what's your intentions here and why do you want to study here in this school from a long far away?_"

While staring at Principal Asano when suddenly, my body just suddenly freezes, I suddenly felt a strange dark aura surrounding him, it's somewhat something's crawling around my body like a sharp claws and I don't even want to know what it is, the way how Principal stares at me, it's like he's going to eat me alive, does he know already that I'd been sent here by the United States government? I'm not sure, but at one point I took a snap, I took a glance to uncle Karasuma, he just simply nods by telling me to speak up so I replied "_I've been sent here by the United States government for a mission, and my mission is to eliminate the threat from Class 3-E!_", then Principal Asano gently smiled at me and said "_I see, you mean the teacher octopus being from Class 3-E eh?_", I nodded and said "_Yes sir!"_ but I also told him, aside that I will do my best to eliminate the teacher octopus, I also want to study here in this school until I graduated. And afterwards the interview was over, as he welcomed me to his school, we finally proceed to the room 3-E, except no, uncle just head outside and told me to follow him I was really confused.

"_Wait a minute sir Karasuma! Why are we leaving? Isn't it the Class 3-E is inside the school?_"

"_About that… There's no Class 3-E in that campus?"_

"_What? I don't understand."_

"_Listen Jiro, the Class 3-E room is not here in this campus but right over there! On that mountain!"_

"_That. Mountain?!"_

"_Indeed. And we have to trek it all the way to the summit and it will take minutes."_

"… _[You have got to be shitting me sir…]"_

I felt pissed because he should have told me in the first place, but still, there's no way back, and I do not come here to be a tourist and it's my decision to accept my mission what my dad and grandpa offered me. And so, we proceed on the mountain by trekking through the trails then soon after, we finally made it, I was tired, panting, and sweating, holding my bags laying on the ground that I carried all the way here as if I trekked some mountain range of Afghanistan, but considered it as experience in the military, but until I was shocked as Karasuma points the school where Class 3-E building is, It's a long but small school shack, everything is made of wood, somewhat it's so 1950s or old whatever, and so as we proceed inside the school, I met a lady who is also a teacher, and she's a foreigner too.

"_Oh Karasuma, you're here, just in time though. And… Who is this kid? New student?_"

"_Yes._ _Jiro, she's your English teacher, Irina Jelavic._ _Irina, this is Jiro Kawakuma from America, he's the person that I am talking about recently._"

"_Hello Jiro."_

"[_Hello too Ms…] __Teka… (wait) Why do you look like a "Prostitute Bitch"?_"

"_Who you called me a "Prostitute Bitch"!?_"

I looked at uncle Karasuma and asked if she's often like that to be angry, but he just sighs and says "_She's like that sometimes_", then so after, we proceed together all the way to the door where Class 3-E Classroom is, as uncle Karasuma entered first to inform about my arrival, he immediately called my name, as I slowly entered the door take a step and stand in front of my new classmates with normal and serious expression, he introduced me in front of them.

"_Class, I would like you meet, Jiro Kawakuma, he's the foreign transfer student from America, he will be your new classmate starting today._"

I didn't respond at all and remain silent with my normal emotion, as uncle Karasuma left the room, I proceed to the vacant seat to the end of the room and it is between the large vertical computer and a black haired girl, as I put my school bag and my gun case next to the table, I took a seat and look at the front and at some point, some of them are starting to stare at me, but some others staring at my gun case too and they seem curious, then suddenly a voice of a young female coming from my right, and it seems she's trying to make contact with me.

"_Hi, if I'm not mistaken, you're the person that Karasuma-sensei talking about last week. By the way, I'm Shino, Shino Yamamoto, nice meeting you. You're a Second Wave Student too, right?_"

I took a glance at her after she mentioned her name which is I remembered that uncle Karasuma told me about that girl's name including when she mentioned "Second Wave Student", but I just look away instead but then at one point she suddenly talked to me in English

"_[Hello? Can you hear me?]"_

But I still ignored her anyway and pretend that I hear nothing until she speaks another language that is really familiar to me and that thing really drag my attention.

"_Hoy! Kinakausap kita! (Hey! I'm talking to you!)_"

"_[Huh!? D-__Did I just hear it right?]"_

"_[Yes?]"_

"_Teka, nagta-tagalog ka__? (Wait, you speak Tagalog?)"__  
__"Hai! You too?"__  
__"Oo naman! (Of course) I do speak Tagalog."__  
__"Oh! American speaking Tagalog ne?"__  
__"Actually, I am more on English speaker but I still able to learn and speak Japanese anyway so."__  
__"Ah no it's okay, we can talk in this way either English or Tagalog or Japanese, your choice."_

"_Wow, you're linguistic then?"_

"_I am."_

It changes my mood and I suddenly feel interest to talk to her. I asked what's her name and she said that her name is **Shino Yamamoto**, I get snap out of it after I heard her name from uncle Karasuma and it turns out that she's the first member of Second Wave Student, I even asked where do she work, she told me that her dad was not really working for the government but a CEO of a private Aerospace & Defense Industry named **Yama Industry** and it was funded and supported by the Japan Government, well that explains about her membership with the Second Wave Students, she also asked me as well about who am I affiliated with, I told her that I'm with the US Federal Government (Not entirely) because of my parents and my grandfather, she was amazed about my affiliation and one point she began to ask me if she wants to be a pal, but unfortunately I'm really hesitated to agree due to my pasts, but because she's among member of the Second Wave perhaps I could give a chance to trust her, but only a little for now. She asked me what's my plan to kill the target which is Koro-sensei, I have no clear plans yet, but I was really excite to use my weapons that I received from the Grizzly Corp. so for now I advise her to be discreet.

Few hours later it's Japanese subject, as our teacher is writing a topic on the chalkboard and by sheer coincidence the weather goes upset as the sky turns into grim, the sunlight has been blocked by grim clouds, and a thunderstorm occurs. At some point my hands are itching as if I want take him out already so I carefully grab my gun case then puts it on my table but some of my classmates are starting to eavesdrop as they keep focusing on the front probably they don't know that I'm about to do it then as I open the gun case slowly, I carefully pick up the mag and SCAR-L, as the teacher asked something, I immediately raised my hand.

"_Hmmm… __Yes Jiro?"_

"[_Knock… Knock]_."

"_Nyu? Who's there?"_

"_[Pumped up kicks.]__"_

"_Pumped up kicks who?_"

As I soon I insert the mag and pulls the charging handle silently then answered "_All the other kids went pumped up kicks!_", I immediately stand up, aim, then shoot! As I expected he immediately dodge my shots on full speed from left to right and back and forth, as I run out my first mag, I immediately eject the empty mag and insert another one and shoot again but this time I able to shot one of his tentacles. Wait not once, not twice but more, and at some point I can barely notice that my fellow students are already stunned as they watching me and they were even shocked as they witnessed that his tentacles are dismembered from my shots, but as soon I getting more aggressive some of them gone duck and cover, after minutes of using of 4 remaining mags I have I finally stopped, I was barely tired and panting a little, as I still look at the target he's appeared that he's steaming, it appears that my BBs I shot touched him but only a little, and he also has scars and bruises too, but still, he's still mobile as in alive, but on his condition, he's even exhausted too,

"_Well... That almost killed me... Although you nearly hit those Anti-me pellets...__"_

"_Kaya pa? (That's it?)"_

He laughs shortly then suddenly poof! His skin just instantly healed itself back as new like nothing happened even his tentacles just instantly regenerated but he was really impressed in anyway. As Koro-sensei tells me to sit down and take my weapon and my gun-case away from table he wrote my name on the roll-book as the 29th student of Class 3-E, and of course my assassination attempts didn't stop there, on the next subject which is Science, this time Koro-sensei is having a discussion and I'm assumed that he's not even aware that I'm preparing for another surprise attack which is this time I'm going to use my MK23 pistol and it's hiding under my blazer, as soon as I wait for a perfect moment during discussion I slowly put out my pistol then aims at him then start shoot at him, but unfortunately it's still failed, it seems that Koro-sensei just simply dodge it even he's not looking at me, unbelievable. At some point I started to feel annoyed as my teeth gritted, I shoot him again but he still able to dodge it, I squeeze the trigger even faster and lost my patience yelling "[Stop dodging will ya!?]", then suddenly he turns at me then goes tantrum at me.

"_Jiro! Will you please stop shooting at me already? You already interrupted my discussion and you're not permitted to assassinate me during class session! That's not good for you."_

I immediately apologize to him because yeah, it's kinda rude now that I'm being aggressive since I'm on possession of firearms. After he scolded me, he gave me a punishment.

"_Edi ano? (Then what?) Are you going to give me hundred push-ups sir?_"

"_I'm not kind of teacher who punish too hard."_

"_Then what?"_

"_Just remain standing until this subject is over, understood?'_

"_Opo. (Yes.)"_

On my third attempt, it's Social Studies subject, same method but different weapon and again he's writing a topic on History, probably during World War I, I know he told me not to assassinate him during classes, but it's history anyway and I knew the discussion in anyway, so this time, I'm not going to use either my SCAR-L or MK23, but instead my tomahawk, but I have to be careful or else I might hurt or kill someone inside the class because it can hurt people but can kill Koro-sensei, while he's still writing on the chalkboard, I assumedly that he wouldn't notice that I'm pulling another sleeve, I slowly raise my hand holding my tomahawk to throw it towards Koro-sensei's back with my full strength, but as soon as I about to release it Koro-sensei just said "_Hey! Take a slow down there Jiro!_" then following a wind just came out of nowhere and it turns out that my tomahawk on my hand is gone, it was Koro-sensei he simply took my tomahawk within full speed and I didn't even saw it with my naked eye!

"_I see you want to kill me this time with this tomahawk you have eh? But aren't you aware that you might going to hurt or kill someone? This is really sharp and of course…"_

He touches the blade then his tip of his tentacle hand melts, and he continuedly said "_It's also anti-me material infused."_ He confiscated my tomahawk and I didn't even realize that my nails have been polished and he actually did that during confiscating my tomahawk, and I'm still pissed in anyway because he had to clean my polish like that like he treat my nails like a female person. And because I made another interruption again, I have to face the consequences but he didn't he let me sit, but before that; he asked me one simple question regarding on the topic.

"_Before the World War I came along, what event causes to start a World War I?", _well… Easy peasy, I answered:

"_In June 18, 1914, the Austro-Hungary Archduke Franz Ferdinand was cruising around along with his wife, had been assassinated by a Serbian assassin named "Gavrilo Princip". After his death, Austro-Hungary suspecting that Serbia has to do something on Archduke's death which they might have, and so they sends a lot of demands to Serbia, but Serbia rejects it, then so the Austro-Hungary declares a war, then German Empire steps in to backed Austro-Hungary, but Serbia is not alone, which is Russian Empire backs Serbia which is because they are allies, and so France too because Russia and France are friends, but Britain didn't joined in… Yet. And so, the World War I has been started._"

The class is stunned and amaze as if they were speechless too as well, then suddenly, Koro-sensei's face turned into orange with red circle on his face, indicates that my answer is correct and after that he allowed me to sit down but remain silence and pay attention on the class.

Hours later the school has dismissed, before I head home Shino poked at me and asked if I want to walk with her together on our way home and she seems she wants to know more about me, but unfortunately, I refused… For now. But before heading home I decide to go outside at the back of the school first to be lonely for a while as I sit on the stairs, I realized my thought that he was really harder to kill him than I thought, and It seems like I'm feeling anxious… Again, I was quiet, trying not to make attention, but suddenly I hear someone is walking approaching at me, but not a human footstep, but a slithering tentacles, and said "_Why are you there?_", I turned around and realized it was Koro-sensei, he's talking to me, and it seems like he's curious, then he sat down next to me and we start to have conversation:

"_So… You're from America I see?" _

"_Yeah…"_

"_Why did you transfer in this school?"_

"_Well… I've been sent here by the US government for my mission."_

"_What mission, Jiro?"_

"_Syempre (Of course), my mission here is to neutralize you."_

"_Neutralize?"_

"_hmmhmm… Just like them."_

"_Oh, I see. It appears that not only Japan Government who trying to kill me I see, even the American Government too, so they sent you here to assassinate me, right?"_

"_Yup, both of them are working together to neutralize you."_

"_I do hope so you can kill me one day, because once you failed to kill me before graduation-"_

"_You will destroy the world, alam ko yun. (I know)"_

"Say, _why don't you get along with your new classmates, Jiro?_",

"[_Why tho'?], __I'm too stranger in this class, besides it's my first day. And I dunno if they are friendly after all._"

At one point, I took a snap out of it as I realized that why this octopus seems so concern about me?

"_[Hold up!] Why are you asking like these things? Ano bang pakialam mo? (What do you care about this?) You're an octopus being right? Isang halimaw! (A monster!)"_

Koro-sensei told me that I don't know him yet so I'm not able to judge him real fast, then back on topic he asked me again what I am doing here isolating from the class, at some point I was silent and not able to response from his questions it's either I'm shy or pointless, but still, I sighed then answered instead "_No, you don't understand sir Koro, it's…" _ but I'm still stuttering but then Koro-sensei told me that it seems that I'm afraid to tell the truth why, I sighed again and tell him that why I can't get along with them, it was because of my terrible days when I was young, so I told him about my terrible past that I was being bullied because I was so naïve, and talentless, and the worst part that I told him that I almost killed those bullies after I lost my composure when they told me that my parents don't care about me, although I know it's not true. So, after I told that to Koro-sensei, he's silent probably listening or trying to figure out what's wrong with me as he said "_It seems that you started not trust anyone around whoever you met I see?"_ and he's right, I do not trust anyone whoever I met, but he suddenly asked this "_Then what about Karasuma-sensei? He takes you here in this school, right?"_ but that one is different because he's my uncle, but Koro-sensei told me one thing, "_Perhaps you shouldn't judge them too early, I mean, look what happened earlier when you entered the classroom, I saw that your seatmate Shino wants to be friend with you."_ , yeah I remembered that name, she's my seatmate, and she tried to greet me, but I only trust a little since she's a Second Wave Student member like me, but I guess Koro-sensei has a point that I shouldn't judge people way too early, but as I can see, when I entered and introduced myself in front of class, they all so innocent and friendly, I also notice that some of them want to be pals with me, but while Koro-sensei is giving me an advice, I slowly put out my tomahawk from behind of my back, as I wait for taking a moment, I suddenly draw out my tomahawk and about to attack Koro-sensei, but unfortunately, I had an accident, as I lose balance from the stairs, my face is about to hit the pavement of the stairs, but as soon as my face is about to impact, it stopped, I went nervous, my heart is beating fast, and I started to get sweat, as I got dragged and stand up, I realized that Koro-sensei saved me from that accident, as I said "_Y-You saved me? Why did you do that?_" I asked why because he said he's a monster right? And he wanted to destroy the earth, but Koro-sensei said "_Like I said earlier, __not because I'm a monster, that doesn't mean I hurt people, that's why I'm a teacher here in this class right?_" He put me down in the ground safely then he started to give me advice.

"_Listen Jiro, although that I'm an octopus alien, that doesn't mean that I hurt everyone, and besides, if you noticed lately when you tried to attack me, I didn't hurt you, and the time when I punished you, I didn't gave you a inhumane way, as a teacher, I will take my responsibility to take care my students and to guide you for your future. And besides, since that you're here for your mission, if you want to accomplish your assassination, all you need is friends, as in, you need to trust your classmates, Jiro, and trust me, they all nice and friendly, I know my students, so please Jiro. If you trust Karasuma-sensei, then you should trust your classmates as well and be friends with them._"

I went speechless, but maybe Koro-sensei was right, I really think that because of my terrible days and being isolated, I started to lose trusting everyone especially that when I was in US, I'm always home alone and nothing to talk, especially that my parents are always busy, and so, I thanked Koro-sensei for saving my life, and also to his special advice, now I remember, as a part of the unit in Class 3-E, we must work and cooperate together in order to accomplish my mission, and because of that, I created a new idea, because I have early military experience thanks to my parents, it will give them advantage to help them to neutralize Koro-sensei. And so, the next day, the big change has come, as I entered the classroom for my second day, I clearly introduced myself in front of the class.

"_Ohayou gozeimasu min'na-san! Watashinonamaeha Jiro-kun desu. Ako nga pala si (I am) Jiro Kawakuma, as a new student of this class, I just want to say, sorry for being rude and cold at all of you yesterday, I made a mistake, if only I could wish, I wanna be good pals with you together in this class, like a unit. [So please, let's be allies.]_"

With a following of respectful bow, my classmates smiled at me, they greeted me with positive, and soon after as I return to my seat Shino looks at me smiling.

"_Galing mo, Jiro. See I told ya you can make friends here._"

"_[Well… I guess so.] Nahihiya pa rin ako. (I'm still shy.)"_

But still… I dunno where to start like am I gonna trust them? Then suddenly some classmates approached to me and they remind me again that they were actually impressed about my first assassination yesterday, so I met some another new people now just become my close pals (or are they) which is Nagisa Shiota, Kayano Kaede, Sugino Tomohito, Yuma Isogai, Hiroto Maehara, Rio Nakamura, and also to an AI student who lives in the computer and can teleport to devices named Ritsu (Autonomously Intelligent Fixing Artillery) and I told myself that I have affiliation with the US Government and the US Military and told that I've been sent here to help them to neutralize Koro-sensei, but of course I met a person that who's always like to make fun of me but I considered him as a pal… Maybe. And it's Karma, which is after he tried to touch my guns after showing them because they were curious and want to know what guns did I used as they noticed it's not from **SAAUSO** as I told them this was from United States Military designed for me, then after I met some new friends, there's one person caught my attention who appears alone, he looks friendly and shy a little and his hair is green, so I approaches to him and greet him and asked how is it doing, as he looked at him, he greeted me back too, as I introduced my name, he introduced his name too Masayoshi Kimura and we started to talked about each other he also told me that his parents are working as police officers, and at some point, we have in same common, as while my parents are working in the Military and Agency Government, he was really interested at me as well, so we become friends, after we met each other, Shino joins in as she's curious to know what we are talking about, then after, we become best pals, my second best pal, and he want to join with us to our future assassination plots. And of course, not everyone in this class are friendly, the 3 stooges and the edgy lady, which is Ryouma Terasaka, Kirara Hazama, Taisei Yoshida, and Takuya Muramatsu. But I noticed that Takuya and Taisei look so friendly unlike Ryouma and Kirara, but I can see that Ryouma looks mean and kind of bully, but I'm 16 years old now, I can take a stand now against bullies, and so my new journey for my mission begins.


End file.
